The present invention relates to a latch that is used on a heavy engine compartment cover or tailgate, such as on an excavator or a skid steer loader, that permits alignment of the latching parts and has a primary latch that holds the tailgate closed tightly. When the primary latch is released, a secondary catch will hold the cover or tailgate from opening completely until further deliberate movement of a manual actuator tab. Interfitting parts align the latch connections as well.
It has long been known to utilize a two-stage latch on the hoods of the engine compartments for automobiles. However, these usually require a separate manual actuation from inside the automobile, and a further movement of a latch dog or assembly from the exterior, before the hood can be fully opened. The hood does have a two-position opening, or in other words, a primary latch that holds the hood secured, which is released from the interior of the automobile, and a secondary hook or catch will hold the hood from opening completely. The initial movement is enough to permit access to a manually operated lever to release the secondary catch so that the hood can be opened.
In vehicles that have a vertically hinged cover that swings away from an engine compartment, such as on a skid steer loader, or a mini-excavator, a single-stage latch is presently used. Because these heavy engine covers are hinged to one side of the cover, about a vertical axis, the weight of the cover can cause slight misalignment due to tolerances in the manufacturing, or due to wear, and sometimes lifting the free edge of the door slightly is necessary in order to permit the latch parts to align.
It is also desirable to have a separate key lock on the latch so that the engine compartment can be secured when the equipment is not in use.
The present invention relates to a latch assembly for a tailgate or engine compartment cover that is hinged on one edge, and has a free edge that when closed is latched to a framework or body of a vehicle, as shown a power operated working vehicle such as an excavator or skid steer loader. In the form disclosed, the cover forms a tailgate for the vehicle, as well as an engine cover. The free edge is held with a latch construction that has aligning members on the tailgate and on the frame or body of the vehicle, and provides for a two-stage opening.
The two-stage opening is such that upon release of a key lock (if the key lock is in a locked position) and initial movement of a manual latch release lever, a primary latch will be released. The primary latch holds the cover or tailgate in its tightly closed position, and once this primary latch is released, a secondary catch, which permits a limited opening movement of the free edge of the tailgate, will remain in place unless the latch release lever is manually moved to the full extent of its travel. This permits an initial release of the latch without permitting a full opening of the tailgate, as a feature that ensures the tailgate will open only when it is desired. This avoids a situation where an unintentional load on the latch, or some external force, will cause the primary catch to release. The tailgate will be held from full opening by the secondary catch to avoid the tailgate from swinging to a full open position.
In the preferred form, for the preferred vehicle, the hinge axis is substantially vertical, and is to one side of the tailgate. This means that the free edge of the tailgate has a substantial cantilevered length from its support axis. The center of gravity of the tailgate acts on a lever arm from the hinge axis, and will tend to cause any tolerances in the hinge, or any wear that might occur in the hinge, to result in a vertical shifting of the free edge of the tailgate. This vertical shifting is accommodated by an alignment device on the tailgate latch assembly that guides the tailgate into position as the parts latch.